The Baby In The Lie
by Coffeebean2009
Summary: ON HIATUS There was a baby found alive at a crime scene. But that baby according to FBI records doesn't exist. Whats with Brennan curious vacation? And who is Booth's Mystery Woman?. Rated T for safety. B/B A/H Later.
1. Chapter 1

The Baby in The Lie

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones. I do not profit from this story or I don't have enough money for anyone to sue me, so don't. But I do own my ideas about now the characters should end up and the situations them should be in. Bones belongs to Fox, its owners, and the respected actress and actors.

Author's Note: This multi-chapter contains some spoilers from all seasons but I changed things up. If anyone wants to get me reviews and constructional criticisms are greatly encouraged. If anyone wants to co-write this story or any other stories I have planned, just message me via PM. All mistakes are mine. Now enough with my ramblings....

Chapter 1:

It had been a long day at the Jeffersonian but the day was not over yet. It seemed like when like Dr. Temperance Brennan left about fourteen to fifteen months before, all the murders tripled. Then earlier on the day she came back, Angela notices something different about her friend but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"How was you trip?" Angela asked.

"It was very relaxing and peaceful." Brennan said.

"How is working in a mass grave relaxing?" Angela seen the expression on Brennan's face then asked. "Or did you really work for almost a year and a half you were gone?".

"If you must know I went to California, then to Greece." Brennan explained.

"Well what it you do?" Angela got curious.

"I enjoyed the beauty of the weather and I wrote two books" Brennan said when Booth walked through Brennan's office.

"Hey Bones, how was your trip?" Booth said.

"My trip was relaxing and now I'm back, so I would like to get back to work." Brennan stated.

"That's good because we have a body" Booth said.

"Let me great my coat." Brennan said

"I'll be in Angela's office." Booth told Brennan as he left her office.

"Hey Angela" Booth said.

"Hey." Angela said.

"You remember when I told you about the drunken night I had with that "mystery woman." Booth said with quotation fingers, because only a few people knew.

"Yes, what about her?" Angela asked.

"Please don't tell Bones" Booth quietly said as Bones came through the door.

"OK, Booth." Angela agreed.

"So, wheres the body?" Brennan asked.

"In a small town in Eastern Kentucky." Booth said as both Brennan and Booth walked out Angela's office.

"Where at in Kentucky?" Brennan said becoming surprised and overly curious.

"Um. I'll fill you in on the way to your apartment, so you can pack. Then to the airport, our flight leaves in four hours." Booth said quickly.

"Do you want me to buy you first class since I did writing two more New Year bestselling books while I was away." Brennan said very modestly.

"You know what, why not?" Booth said.

"OK" Brennan said but then said good under her breath. "So do you know how the weather is in Kentucky?"

"Well it's mid-summer so I would say its hot". Booth reasoned. "Here is the case file. It says the crime scene is in Andrews, Kentucky. They were three victims one including a little boy about 20 months old. And there were another child found at the scene with nothing other than a few cuts and bruises. She is in the local child services but the local PD toke nail scrapings, clothes and everything is in their office. But there here the thing, the little girl according to FBI records doesn't exist." Booth explained.

"How can a child not exist?" Brennan asked.

"It happens." Booth said.

_To be continued..._

Another Author's note: Please review and tell me what you think. Should I go on or trash it? Sorry if I have any mistakes. Sorry if that this is very short chapter, they will be longer in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the original Bones characters. For the full disclaimer please see the first chapter.

Authors Note: First I would like to thank all my readers and for those who toke the time to review/subscribe/favorite/story alert my story. As a thank you I'm going to let my readers decide the murdered couple and their baby's names. Secondly I am trying to keep my stories true to character, but with this plot I want Brennan to change only slightly. And last but not least I'm planning on adding a new chapter every Wednesday or Thursday.

Chapter 2:

"Well lets get a room at this hotel," Booth said as he pointed at a small hotel. "We will talk to to the PD in the mourning. But we can look at the crime scene after we get a room and unpack."

"OK." Brennan agreed.

Booth got out of the SUV and when to open Brennan's door but she opened up her door, and then got out.

"I can open my door myself, Booth" Brennan said.

Both Brennan and Booth walked up to the hotel. Booth of course put his hand on the small of her back on their way in the hotel.

"May I help you?" the hotel clerk said.

"Yes, we would like two rooms please." Booth said.

"What name would you like it to be under." the clerk said.

"Dr. Temperance Brennan." Booth said.

"Your Temperance Brennan?" the clerk asked.

"Yes, I am."

"I love your books, especially your newest one _Baby Bones. _When your character Kathy becomes a mother and tells Andy about her child. Would you please sign my book?" the clerk said.

Thanks, and who are you?" Brennan asked.

"I'm Benny." the clerk said. "Oh we only have one room left. Would you like it?"

"Are there any other hotels in the area?" Brennan asked while she looked at Booth.

"No, they are not. This is a very small town." Benny said.

"Alright, we will take it." Brennan said.

"Follow me." Benny said.

They followed Benny up to the third floor by the stairs since the elevators were in desperate need of service. When they opened the door Benny was no where to be seen. Then they both seen it, only one bed. And that was the only hotel in the area. So they hurried and unpacked. In little less than twenty minutes they were on the road. From the hotel to the crime scene was about two hours. Luckily they still have sunlight to see the horrible crash. The car with three victims on its side burned to a crisp.

"Caucasian, male, late twenties to early thirties" Brennan said while looking at the bones in the driver's sit. Brennan looked at the second victim in the passage sit. "Caucasian, female mid-twenties to late twenties. And the third victims is Caucasian, seven to ten years old, he was just a little boy who would do this Booth?" Brennan said.

"I don't know Bones, but we will get him." Booth said.

"We have to get this car and the victims to the Jeffersonian. I need to examine the bodies to tell time of death, and give them names." Brennan said.

"Our flight leaves tomorrow night," Booth said. "You want to see the baby then get something to eat?"

"Sure." Brennan said.

Another Author's Note: I'm sorry this chapter is short, I promise they will get longer. Please review if you can.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. These are just my thoughts. I only own my laptop, dvds's, my music, and a candy bar.

Author's Note: Thanks you all for Sub/Fav/Reviewing/Alerting/Messaging. Special thanks to **TravelingSue** for suggesting the names. So how did everyone like last weeks episode? Where you surprised at Sweets' proposal? Anyway on the third installment...

Chapter 3

On the way from the crime scene into the town where they were staying was quiet, which left them in their own thoughts. Then Booth finally found the local police station. They parked and went in to the lobby.

"May I help you?" the Deputy said.

"Yes, I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth from the FBI & this is Dr. Temperance Brennan, from the Jeffersonian" Booth said, as they both shock the deputy's hand.

"It's nice to meet you both, I'm Alexander Williams" the deputy said.

"We would like to see the infants clothing" Brennan said.

"You sure can, I'll get them for them for you. I read your newest book _Baby Bones. _Lily Maddison Reichs is such a cute name" Alexander said while leaving to get the clothes.

"Thank you" Brennan said.

"Here you go, sign on that clip board" Alexander said.

"OK, Booth we need to send this to the Jeffersonian, then see the baby." Brennan said as she signed her name to the sheet.

"Do you know where the child services are located at?"

"It's one block down and you can't miss it." Alexander said.

"Thanks again" Booth said as they turned to leave. His hand was of course on the small of her back as they walked toward the SUV. They both got in and they were on there way. Within five minutes they were at the social service office. They got out then walked in the lobby of the social services.

"Can I help you?" a social worker asked.

"Yes, I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth from the FBI and this is Dr. Temperance Brennan from the Jeffersonian. We were needing to see the infant that was bought in here from the car fire" Booth said.

"Yes, of course. Right this way." the worker said. They followed the social worker to a medium-sized enclosed room toward the right of the lobby, which was filled with other little

"She's the one in the crib asleep answer any questions you have about her." the social worker said.

"How old is she?" Brennan ask.

"She is a little over six months." the social worker said.

"Are you sure?" Brennan ask nervously.

"She has the weight, height, and other signs " the social worker said.

"Does she have good health?" Booth ask.

"When our doctor checked on her, we found a metal object in her stomach."

"Oh that is going to rough coming out" Booth said.

"Does she go with us, she the only one link to the crime, & she has the metal object?" Brennan said.

"Yes, she has to come with us" Booth said.

"OK, pick her up and I'll get the forms filled out. Then your ready. Do you need a child sit?" the social worker said. Booth pick the sleeping infant and put her in his arms.

"Yes, we do" Booth said as the social worker lead them to an office were they stored supplies.

"Here you are. I will need to contact you later about the forms." the worker said as she handed Brennan the car sit.

"Here is my card" Brennan handed the social worker her card.

"OK, I'll call you tomorrow with her information, take care" the social worker said. Showing them the way to the door.

When Brennan and Booth went toward the SUV, the little girl woke up.

"Look who just got up." Booth said

"We need to get to the Jeffersonian." Brennan said.

"First we need to get diapers, formula , and bottles." Booth said.

"Well after that we need to get to the Jeffersonian." Brennan said.

"I'll call the FBI for the flight information when we get to the hotel." Booth said.

They hooked the car sit up and then they were on there way to the hotel. While they were pulling into the parking lot, Brennan got a phone call.

"Brennan" she said answering her phone.

"Hey sweetie. Hows Kentucky?" Angela said.

"Hi, Angela. Kentucky's nice." Brennan.

"How's Booth?" Angela ask.

"He's fine." Brennan said. Booth was playing with the little girl while she was giggling.

"Aw! Is that the little girl? Send me a picture!" Angela said. Just so Angela wouldn't say anything more about the little girl Brennan agreed to send a picture.

"Oh My God Brennan she is the cutest little thing." Angela said.

"Well Angela we have to go, bye." Brennan

"OK, sweetie." Angela said thinking there is something strange going on with her friend.

_To be continued..._

Author's Notes: All Mistakes are mine. Stay tuned for your next installment. Sorry for all the cliffies. Remember reviews really make my day. And constructional criticism are greatly taken into consideration. If anyone was wondering where Andrews, Kentucky is located at. Andrews, Kentucky doesn't exist but it is mirrored after a small town where I live.


	4. Author Alert

Hey everyone. I'm sorry for those who thought this was another chapter. This story is going to be put on hold until Booth and Brennan get their action together.. For the people who like Bones, and my story, please don't hate me or blame me. You have the 100 episode to thank for that. I lost all interest in the show now. I'm very sorry. For those who have not seen it you will see what is going to happen later on today.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or Baby "R" Us. If I did they would have 'like a million' kids, and she would give into marriage. & she wouldn't have said no!

Author's Note: Thanks you all for Sub/Fav/Reviewing/Alerting. Bones aired their 100 episode and I have watched it. I did get piss off at it, said I was putting this on hold(Please forgive me!). But I will let the last few episodes decide what I'm going to do. I mean she didn't have to say no, she couldn't have said maybe sometime down the road. In my opinion I couldn't see Booth working with her as it breaks his heart more each day, well I know I couldn't. Anyways special thanks to TravelingSue for the names. Oh what do you guys think is going to happen in this story? Why does Brennan want to leave so badly? Enough of my thoughts and ramblings on to the story...

Chapter 4

Brennan and Booth just got out of the SUV outside of the local Baby "R" Us. Booth, of course got to carry the baby.

"Booth, I want to hold her." Brennan.

"Do you still want to have kids?" Booth ask as he handed Brennan the little girl.

"No, not anymore. Why? Do you want more kids?"

"Yes, I would like a little girl."

"We need diapers, diaper bag, a few clothes, and what else? Make sure everything is organic" Brennan ask.

"Bibs, and baby shampoo. Then will be ready to go." Booth said

"Okay well I think she needs to be changed so I go get her changed, while you look around and find everything you need." Brennan said walking in search the restrooms.

"May I help you?"

"Yes I was wondering where the restrooms are?" Brennan said.

"Yes, there all the way in the back, there should be a sign as you walk towards the back. Isn't she cute. You must be so proud. She looks just like you. Congratulations." the employee said.

"Yes, she is. Thank you." Brennan said hoping the woman did not realize she was lying. She made her way to the restroom when she noticed what the woman just told her. The little girl she was holding looked like her, well except for the hair. Then when Brennan finally got the little one changed Booth was outside the restroom waiting.

"Are we ready to go?" Brennan ask.

"Yes we have everything she needs for now." Booth said.

"Lets go back to the hotel get her clean, eat, then it should be time for our flight.

_To Be Continued..._

Author's Note: If anyone has anyone questions about this story please let me know, and I will answer them in the next chapters A/N. If you have suggests you would like to make, or things you would like to see in future chapters. And don't forget reviews really do make my day, and inspire me to write more.

If anyone watches CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, I would like to know if anyone else has noticed Sara has got a little stomach that was not that noticeable in the seasons before. Is Sara pregnant or Jorja pregnant? Or is it just weight gain. I don't care is she is or not, its just bugging me. Sorry for being off the topic of Bones but the curiosity is killing me.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Bones characters. I do own my OC though. I also own the mistakes in this story if there is any.

Author's Note: I do plan on continuing this story. I watched the new episodes which sparked new ideas. And on that note thank you Jean for the wonderful ideas, I will keep them in mind. For those who reviewed/favorite/alerted/and all, thank you so much. I am also stating another Bones fanfic called _Bones And Shoes_, so be looking for it soon. This chapter was supposed to be uploaded awhile ago, I'm sorry its late, my grandma is moving a trailer next to my house and it has been a pain to deal with. And I have had computer problems. Enough with my excuses...

Chapter 5

Brennan and Booth had just arrived at their hotel room. When Booth received a phone call from his boss telling him their flight had been delayed until 11:45 the next mourning.

"Hey Bones, our flight has been delayed." Booth said.

"Okay well I'm going to take a shower, call Angela, and can you give her a bath?" Brennan said.

"Sure" Booth agreed.

While Brennan was getting ready for her shower she decide to call Angela.

"Hello?" Angela said yawning

"Angela, sorry if I woke you. I just really need the ID on our victim and talk to you."

"Oh sure, Sweetie." Angela said.

"Well the ID will be at least until tomorrow, but you can talk and then in the mourning I'll call or text you with the ID."

"I had a one-night-stand as Booth would call it while I was intoxicated, and I think I have fall in love with this man. But I don't know this name. All I know is he's tall, chocolate brown eyes, brown hair." Brennan spilled out rather quickly.

"Wow, Bren." Angela said.

"Well I have to go take a shower before Booth falls asleep, see you soon." Brennan said as she hang up her phone.

Brennan toke her shower so Booth could give the little one a bath. Booth was in the hotel room with the little baby, playing with her new toy...

"Hey baby girl, we have to give you a name. How about Little Princess? How do you like that, Princess?" Booth said to the little baby girl. And Brennan walk out of the bathroom when Booth called the little baby a Princess. Brennan thought to yourself that she wished she could give him a little girl.

And little did they know someone wanted to kill their 'Little Princess'.

_To Be Continued..._

_I wonder what is going to happen? Please review! How do you like this story? Your ideas/criticisms/questions/compliments are deeply appreciated. This is basically a filler chapter, but I'll upload another chapter sometime tomorrow. Oh my, I have re-reading this story and I just noticed that I leave a cliffhanger ever chapter. Do you guys like cliffhangers or not? Anyways any thoughts on the series and/or the finale? If anyone wants to see what the baby looks like there is a link on my profile. _


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't the television series Bones. But I do have 206 bones though. The 'Little Princess' is mine.

Author's Note: I sorry this chapter was later. My internet was out most of all the day. Anyways since I promised that I was posting Friday, I am posting four chapters in the next three days. Hehe. Please let me know if the characters are out of character. Enjoy.

Chapter 6

While Brennan was talking to Angela, Booth was getting 'Little Princess' ready for her bath. She was about ready to go to sleep when Brennan came out of the shower in only a towel standing in front of Booth caring the little baby. When Booth looked up he saw Brennan he was stunned, and aroused at the sight of her in only a towel.

"Um...I'm going to give your a bath." Booth said then walked out of the room into the bathroom. _She really is going to be the death of me._

"Ok" Brennan said. _I think that got him a little aroused, it's working. Maybe I can wear this teal lacey bra and panties that did not cover anything with a matching slip, Well I had better wait until _

In about ten minutes Booth and the little baby were out. Now it was getting late and Booth thought it would be a good idea to put her down.

"Bones, would you like to put her to bed?" Booth said.

"Sure, Booth" Brennan replied while Booth put the 'Little Princess' in Brennan's hands to put her into her crib. Within a few minutes her was out like a light.

"Do you think she will be okay?" Brennan said.

"I hope so, Bones" Booth said.

Well goodnight Booth" Brennan said taking one of the pillows as she walked over to the couch.

"Hey, where are you going?"Booth asked.

"I'm sleeping on the couch" Brennan said.

"Why can't we sleeping in this big bed? We are both adult and it's not the first time we have slept together." Booth explained while taking off his shirt and pants, leaving his blue striped boxers and funky teal socks.

"Okay. That is logical but you have to stay on your side. And I have to get changed." Brennan said grabbing the small bag of the clothes she picked out going into the bathroom.

In about five minute she was out to find Booth already asleep. She climbed on the opposite side. She could get comfortable since her brain could stop thinking about this case, the 'Little Princess', her big secret, and that night of pure pleasure.

_To Be Continued..._

Author's Note: _How do you like it so far? Your ideas/criticisms/questions/compliments are deeply appreciated. So Please Review! I Wonder what her secret is? Who was the night of pleasure with? Who is after the baby? What is the babies real name? Who is the family in the car? You will find out in the next few chapters. _


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any Bones characters. I only own the plots, the 'Little Princess'. And the Baldwin family belongs to TravelingSue.

Author's Notes: Thank you for reading my story. If you have any questions or comments please ask me. If there are any mistakes please tell me since I still can't get a beta reader yet. Enjoy.

Chapter 7

Brennan finally when to sleep around four am. And then she was the first to wake up to the sound of the little one's crying and found herself in Booth's arms. She gentle got out of his arms as quietly as she could. Then she changed her diaper, fed her, and get her burped. They both fell asleep by the time Booth was awake, he found the most beautiful view he had ever seen. He hated the thought of waking her since he know she has trouble sleeping.

"Wakey Wakey Bones." Booth said waking Bones and the baby. Only then did he notice what she was wearing.

"I don't know what that means" Brennan said.

"Did you really wear that last night?" Booth ask. _Oh God. Maybe I should start naming same Saints. _

"Yes, why?" Brennan replied.

"Um...nothing." Booth said.

"What time does our plane leave?" Brennan ask.

"We still have a few more hours. So you had better get ready while I get our princess ready." Booth said.

"You go get ready, I can get her ready." Brennan argued.

"Fine. By the way, you are going to be a good mother." Booth replied.

"Thanks." Brennan said.

With that Booth grabbed his clothes and when into the bathroom. So Brennan picked out an outfit she thought she would look cute in and then she put her in it. Brennan gave the little one warm formula then let her take a quick nap while she called Angela. On the other hand Booth had a nice cold shower.

"Ang, hey it's me" Brennan said.

"Hey, Bren. How are you? How's Booth?" Angela said.

"Booth's fine, Ang. I'm fine as well." Brennan replied suddenly.

"Bren, are you okay?" Angela asked.

"Ang, um do we have the ID's? I not only had a 'one-night-stand' I was also pregnant." Brennan said really fast.

"Wow, Bren. You were pregnant?" Angela replied with squeal. "Does Booth know?"

"Of course not. I don't even know who the father is. Do you have the ID's on the victims yet?" Brennan said.

"Around what time was the one-night-stand?" Angela asked.

"Why does that matter?" Brennan said.

"Just tell me. Oh we have the ID in, They are Benjamin and Amanda Baldwin. Sons are Peter and Nicholas." Angela said.

"Shit! Angela I have to go." Brennan said.

"Okay but one more thing please tell me around when it was. Please I will not ever ask you about it again." Angela said.

"Fine it was approximately one month before my trip. Well I have to go bye." Brennan said.

By the time she ended her call with Angela, Booth had already gotten out of the shower and was beginning to pack. While he was packing Brennan grabbed an outfit and went into the bathroom to change. Within five minutes, she was ready to pack. And Booth in the meantime was playing with the baby as he got her ready.

"Booth, I want you to take me off this case. I can't be on it. I'm sorry." Brennan said.

"Bones, what's wrong?" Booth ask.

"The victims were my friends. I met them while I was on my trip." Brennan explained.

"What? We are going to catch this guy. I promise, Bones. Booth said. Do you know who the baby is?"

"No" Brennan replied a little to quick for Booth's taste, but he didn't want to push her.

"Well we need to get going our flight leaves in an hour. We will talk later." Booth said.

"I'll be right back, I have to use the bathroom." Brennan said.

"Okay, I'll be out in the SUV." Booth said. So with that Brennan went into the bathroom, so she could call Cam.

"Dr. Saroyan"

"Cam, its Dr. Brennan"

"Yes, Dr. Brennan. Is there anything you need?"

"Actually, yes there is I need a personally favor. I need a DNA test ran on the baby when we get there and there is a problem which is not normal for a baby her size. And you can not tell anyone about it." Brennan asked.

"Yeah, sure Dr. Brennan." Cam replied.

"Well I have to go." Brennan said closing her phone.

Then she grabbed her bag finding that Booth took the rest of the bags. She closed and locked the door leaving the key in the door so the hotel would know they checked out. She go in the SUV ans saw that the Princess sound asleep, even though you can never be sound when sleeping. Booth was of course getting impatient and bouncing his knee up and down.

"What took you so long?" Booth said.

"Cam called." Brennan answer. "Can we just get out of here?"

"Yeah." Booth replied.

_To Be Continued..._

Author's Note: _Your ideas/criticisms/questions/compliments are deeply appreciated. So Please Review! _

_The airport/plane ride next chapter plus the first part of beginning of meeting the Squint Squad. I wonder what Angela will say? And I wonder what will the DNA test reveal? Who the father to Brennan's baby? Of course you have to stay tuned for the answers. Hehe. _


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own any Bones characters. I only own the plots, the 'Little Princess'. All other random characters that pop in are mine. Even the Baldwin family belongs to TravelingSue.

Author's Notes: Thank you all for reviewing the last chapter. As I asked before I really appreciate your comments, suggests and reviews since I'm still write as I post. I do try to keep the characters the way they are in the show, but I want to change Brennan just a bit since you all just learned she was pregnant. This story rating may go up in about 5-6 chapters to M depending on the reviews. If you like it should stay T, then I'll write a scene to the people who want it to be more fruity.

Chapter 8

The way to the airport was quiet, although there were a few giggles from time to time. This caused Brennan to turn your head facing 'their princess' and Booth looked in this rear view mirror and smiled.

Brennan turn back around now facing Booth, who was smiling this toothy charm smile.

"What are you smiling at?" Brennan ask curiously.

"Oh...nothing." Booth said. _I can't let her know that I think about how our baby would giggling in the back seat with Parker keeping a protective eye on her._

"It looks more than nothing." Brennan said because she felt as if he was keeping something from her. But she was keeping an even bigger secret from him.

"I was just thinking of Parker and how he would act if he had a little sister." Booth said.

"Okay, then lets get in a parking spot." Brennan said as the reached their destination.

"It's a good thing she is awake, I would hate to get her out of her beauty sleep." Booth said.

"They are to such thing as beauty sleep, Booth." Brennan clarified.

"Oh yes there is." Booth argued. When a older couple approached them.

"Aww. Now it's this the cutest baby girl, Harvey? I can see where she gets it from." Judy said.

"You both must be proud. Well Judy, we had better let this young couple get on their plane before we miss ours." Harvey said.

"Why does everyone think we are together?" Brennan ask getting a little frustrated, with sad underlying tone.

"I don't know. Probably because they don't know as or that we as just partners. Booth said. _Although I wish we were._

"Well you get the bags and I'll take the baby." Brennan said. _I wonder how it would be like._

"Okay but gentle." Booth said

"What do you think I have not been around a baby or taken care of one before?" Brennan said a little more forceful than she intended.

"Look how you acted around Andy. And I know you have not been around many babies." Booth said.

"You know nothing about me. You don't know what I am going through. Nor do you know what I went through on my vacation" Brennan said very loudly and was on verge on tears streaming down her face making the people around her look in their direction and making the Princess cry.

"No I don't but that in not my fault. Lets just go before our flight leaves." Booth said. _I wonder what did happen. It must be something big because she's not the woman I knew and loved before she left._

They went through security quickly since Booth flashed his badge much to Brennan's delight. Within twenty minutes they were in the plane looking out the windows. And trying to find a way speak to each other. While the other people in first class complimented the cuteness of the princess. They landed in about two and half hours.

_To Be Continued..._

_Please Review. Tell me what you liked and/ or didn't like. Suggests, comments, your opinion, questions,or what you wanna happen. I said I was going to put part one of meeting the Squints, but I thought it would be better to have the Squirts in one chapter. Oh and there is a poll up on my profile please take a look and vote._


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own any Bones characters. I only own the plots, the 'Little Princess'. Even the Baldwin family belongs to TravelingSue.

Author's Notes: Thank you to everyone who reviewed my story.

Chapter 9

Booth and Brennan arrived in DC. Brennan called Angela for a car to pick them up, since she forgot to call on the plane. Shortly after the call, Hodgins was there in Angela's van.

"You two are a sight for sore eyes." Hodgins said.

"I don't who what that means." Brennan replied.

"Aww. Is that the little baby girl?" Hodgins asked.

"Yes." Booth confirmed.

"She's so cute." Hodgins said. _She looks so much like Booth and Dr. B. I smell a conspiracy. I have to tell Angela._

"Can we get back to the lab?" Brennan ask.

"Oh, Dr. B." Pulling Brennan aside. "The DNA machine is broken. And it will be fixed some time tomorrow, the day after at the most." Hodgins explained.

"Oh, that does make it more difficult." Brennan said getting in the back of the van with the Princess in toe. Booth was fixing the car seat, when Brennan got in.

"Well this get to the lab. I have to pick of Parker in a few hours." Booth said.

They all got in the van. Booth up front with Hodgins, and Brennan and the Princess in the back. Within twenty minutes they were at the lab. Brennan got the baby bag, the Princess and got out of the van. The bag on one shoulder with her bag, and the baby in the other arm. She walked in the Jeffersonian, to find the had the bodies on the tables. She covered the Princesses eyes and went to find Angela to watch the baby while she was looking over the members of the Baldwin family.

Hey Angela. Can you watch over the Princess for me?" Brennan greeted.

"Is that her name?" Angela asked.

"No. But Princess will work for now." Brennan said.

"Well any who. She is adorable." Angela said.

"I have to get to work." Brennan said.

"Hey Bren. When are we going to have a girl talk?" Angela ask.

"Later." Bren said before she realized what she said. Then she left to examine the bodies of her friends.

Angela put the Princess on the floor where she couldn't get her. And get on the floor with her to give her a bottle that she found in the diaper bag.

"Aww. You are so cute. Where are your parents? And why did they leave a cute baby like you behind?" Angela ask to the little baby who just smiled and giggled. She got her fed, burped, and then changed when she noticed something wrong with the baby.

"Bren, I need you in here quick." Angela said running out of her office.

"What is it? What happened?" Brennan said in a panicked voice.

"Bren, She is bleeding. Well that a look at her diaper." Angela said handing Brennan the diaper.

"Um. I have to talk to Cam, you tell Jack to look at the victims while I get Booth. " Brennan said taking the baby and heading to Cam's office.

_To Be Continued..._

_Please Review. Tell me what you liked and/or didn't like/suggests/comments/your opinion/questions. I had to leave this chapter when its at. The rest of the Squint Squid are going to appear later. Next chapter: Flash backs. I wonder who messed with the DNA machine? _


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Bones characters you may notice.

Author's Notes: Thank you all for being patient with me. Sorry I haven't posted in a while, life can be hectic sometimes.

Chapter 10

"Cam, Can you take a look her for me. Angela was changing her diaper when she noticed her stool was bloody. I have to call Booth a minute." Brennan said.

"Sure. I'll call when I find out what is wrong with her." Cam replied. Brennan walked outside Cam's office.

"Hey Booth, the baby has a bloody stool so I'm having Cam check on her. How soon can you come to pick me up?" Brennan asked.

"Hodgins and I are picking up Parker right now than we get the SUV, so when we will be at the lab." Booth said.

"Okay, see you later" Brennan said.

"Hey, Brennan come here a minute. Cam called from her office.

"What is it? Is there something wrong?" Brennan

"It appeals she swallowed something metal. I have contacted a pediatrician I know, she is the best in DC, and she can see the little one here at 1:30. Watch this." Cam motioned to the metal detector in her hand then waved it over the baby. The princess giggled when the detector buzzed.

Within twenty minutes, Booth was at the Jeffersonian driving the SUV with Parker in the back seat.

"Parker, when we get in there I want you to close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you to understand?"

"Okay" Parker replied being curious of what his father didn't want him to see.

Booth open the door and then said, "Now close your eyes." Booth grabbed Parker's shoulder to guide him to Angela's office.

"Hey, Studly" Angela said.

"Hey, can you watch Parker for a bit?" Booth asked.

"Sure." Angela replied

"Hey Parker, you wanna play this new video game?" Angela ask him.

"Sure!" Parker quickly agreed.

With that Booth went to find his partner. First he looked in her office, not there. Then he went to Cam's office. She was in deed there.

"Bones, what's wrong?" Booth became worried that when he saw his Princess on Cam's couch in a blanket with a thermometer under her cute baby arm.

"She swallowed something metal, so we have at appointment at a pediatrician in two hours to look her over. I think I'll go take a shower." Brennan said trying not to sound to scared.

"Well I guess she could meet Parker in a few minutes." Booth said noticing the slight uneasiness of Brennan's voice. Booth then decided to see if there were any new leads.

"Zack, anything new on the victims?" Booth said swapping his card and entering the platform.

"Postmortem fractures on the L-2 and L-4 vertebra as well as fractures on the phalanges, metacarpals and carpals on the first victim, which is the mother of the two boys. The male victim is the father to the oldest one." Zack said.

"Well who is the father of the other one?"

"Since the DNA machine was tampered about, the FBI said the victim had some in common with Dr. Brennan's brother and the female victim." Zack concluded.

"So the youngest boy is Bones' nephew. And he just became the prime suspect." Booth said with pang of guilt since he knew it would hurt Brennan.

Meanwhile in the basement Brennan was taking a shower. She felt the hot water rushing over her body. She began to remember a fragment of her past. She however didn't remember when it happened.

_He began kissing her hard and full of hunger. He pushed her backwards until she was against a wall. She had her hands in his hair, his reaching for the hem of shirt. She then reached the shirt and pushed it over her head. Then they started kissing again. He kissed her chin to her neck with wet tongue kisses. She quickly undid her bra, while he kiss and licked each one. Then when they were completely naked, he kissed and nibbled his way down. Her ecstasy was the most powerful so had ever experienced before. as she rode it out, his own ecstasy took over. As he experienced his own ecstasy he yelled out. "Oh...Bones...I love you." _

"Oh My God" Brennan screamed when she flash back was over.

_To Be Continued..._

A/N: If you have not seen the picture of the Little Princess then now is a great time to go so, the link is on my profile. Please review, of course it's the only true way I know you liked this chapter/story, the flashback could have been better but I tried to keep it within the T rating. Tell your friends about it, even the ones who don't have an account(they can review too). Next chapter: The moment of truth.


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Borrowed. Borrowed without permission but with every intention of bring it back, savvy? The Fox and the Mouse owns the major characters & quotes.

Author's Notes: I love my readers/reviews. Sorry for the above PotC movie reference, I just couldn't help it(Been in a Sparrabeth mood lately which is why this wasn't been posted, and because my plotting rabbits are fixing for another story also we're not letting me complete this chapter). Anywho... after five times re-writing this chapter I am somewhat satisfied.

Chapter 11

"It didn't happen. It didn't happen." Brennan said arguing with herself. _I have to go to Angela she would probably know. _

"Angela, um while I was in the shower I had a lightback of a cheap hotel..." Brennan jogging into Angela's office.

"Sweetie it's called flashback" Angela cut her off sensing Brennan wanted to tell her something that she didn't want Booth nor Parker to heard.

"Oh, Booth I didn't see you there." Brennan finally noticing Booth and Parker was also in the room as well.

"Well It sounds like you two need some girl talk. I'll be back in about twenty minutes." Booth then when over to Parker and led him out. "Come on bub, lets go look at the dinosaurs. Then you can finish your game."

"Now that was close." Brennan signed in relief.

"What about a flashback in a shower about a cheap hotel?" Angela asked.

"Do you remember any case that Booth and I had to stay at a hotel?" Brennan stated in one breath.

"You don't mean you and Studly had sex, when you where on that one child porno murder case?" Angela suggested with wide eyes.

Brennan nodded her then spoke. "I think we did. Adding to the conclusion I found out about my pregnancy before I left. I lived with the Amanda and Ben while I was pregnant."

"How did you met them?"

"We met at a birthing center. She was one of the mid-wives there. She just started back to work when I met her. After their first child, Ben was diagnosed with prostate cancer, he was infertile thanks a new drug that causes infertility in rare cases. Later Amanda wanted another child, so they choose a sperm bank." Brennan said. Within five minutes they both jumped at the sound of Booth knocking on Angela's door.

"Bones, you ready?" Booth said quietly since the Princess asleep on his shoulder.

"Yes, lets go." Brennan quickly replied. With her reply they left the Jeffersonian.

Booth put the Princess in her car seat as gentle as he could so she didn't wake up.

"So Bones, so you know who the Baby Nicky's father was?" Booth asked.

"I know that after Ben infertility, they went to a sperm bank." Brennan replied.

"So you didn't know that he was your nephew." Booth said.

"No. Wait are you telling me Russ is the father? You can't be serious?" Brennan ask.

Yes, the evidence doesn't lie." Booth said.

The rest of the drive was quiet, which left them to the question and events of their lives and the case. When they reached the doctor's office the Princess was wake and playing with her feet. Brennan got her out of the car, then handed her off to Booth, so when the get in she could sign in. They waited a few minutes then the where called back.

"Aww, She's so cute. Now Cam said she needed X-Rays of her stomach." The nurse said. She then took the X-Rays. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Can I get a copy of the X-Rays?" Brennan asked.

"Sure." The nurse said.

Within ten minute the nurse was back. She gave Brennan a set of X-Rays. And the became tell what was wrong with the baby.

"It appears the baby swallowed a small key. She should be okay after the key is removed._"_

_To Be Continued..._

Please Review. Reviews are my treasure. & Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate.

I hope is chapter explained things better than the last one. I guaranteed that the Princess will be fine. I will only write crime dramas, mostly Bones on this account. I will post my other stories to my lj account.

Spoiler Alert: If you have a problem with spoilers don't read below.

Since sometime in the 6th season Brennan will be examining a corpse of herself, I read a while back a story on here, that involves Brennan examining a skull that is like her own(_The Skull that was Bones_ by Bamboloccia ). Anyway... I wonder if they do read our fics on here?

And that brings me to my second question(which contents another spoiler): Who do you think the squintern that will be killed off this season? I think it will be Wendell(he the only one that has connections to the whole team).


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. I own Princess.

Author's Notes: I have decided to dedicate this story to a baby I would have loved to have met, but I will always hold you very close to my heart.

Chapter 11

"Look at this, I think I know that key." Brennan said.

"What does it unlock?" Booth asked.

"I think it's the one that unlocked their personal safe, under their house." Brennan quickly explained.

"Do you know want was so valuable?" Booth asked.

"No, I don't." Brennan answered.

"So how did you meet the Baldwins'?"Booth asked.

"Are you interrogating me?" Brennan said getting pissed.

"No, I would never." Booth said trying no not sound to angry as well.

"Oh what do you want to know? The fact that I was pregnant when I left here? Or that Amanda and I were friends? Or that I just only found out who the father is?" Brennan yelled and walked off leaving Booth to think of what she had said.

"Angela, I need you to pick me up at the doctor's office on Oak St." Brennan said where Angela answered.

"Brennan, What happened?" Angela questioned.

"I'll fill you in when you get here." Brennan said shutting her phone.

In roughly ten minutes Brennan was in Angela's van.

"So tell me what happened?" Angela asked when she noticed Brennan was starting to simmer down.

"Booth started interrogating me, asking about my past. I would have told him about it when I was ready to." Brennan now started crying and end in a few sobs just as quickly as it started.

"Okay, we will get some ice cream and go back to the lab." Angela suggested.

"Sure."

Meanwhile in Booth's SUV, Booth had put the Princess in her car seat, and was siting thinking about what Brennan had said.

"Well it would make sense, but when happened to her kid? And who the father?" Booth said to himself.

"Princess, are you ready to go get you some food? Then back to the lab?" Booth said looking in his rear-view mirror.

_To Be Continued..._

Author's Note: Please review. Everyone, anyone, review. So this chapter was basically a filler chapter. I'm sorry Brennan was being hard on Booth, & Booth just wanted to know what happen and more about Brennan. Next chapter will be posted this weekend, which will include Booth, Parker and Princess alone time, and Brennan will be...Until next time.


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: All hail the Fox. Except the cute Princess.

Author's Notes: Family time & Some drama

Chapter 13

In Brennan's office both Angela and Brennan where talk about Brennan's decision go on a trip back to Kentucky

"Angela, I'm going back to Kentucky in a few hours." Brennan said.

"But it's only been roughly a hour since you called. How did you get the plane ticket so fast?"

"Angela, I'm the best Forensic Anthropologist, & a New York Best Selling author. I pulled some ropes." Brennan said smiling.

"Strings, you pulled some strings." Angela corrected.

"Please don't tell Booth where I'm going. If you need anything just call" Brennan asked with a hint of regret.

"Ok, but Booth with be alone with Parker, and the little cutie. I don't know if he can handle both." Angela pleaded.

"Angela, I think Booth can handle it. He is a good father to Parker. Call me if you need anything. I'll be back as soon as I can." And with that Brennan leaved with the bag she had in her arm.

Meanwhile In Angela's office, Booth is watching Parker play a new video game software Angela invented while feeding the Princess in his arms.

"Dad, Can I hold her?" Parker ask with his trademark Booth smile.

"Well sit on the couch and see how I'm holding her. You have to sit still, be careful and be sure to support her head." Booth said instructing Parker how to hold a baby.

"Like this Daddy?" Parker said with the biggest and brightest smile Booth had ever seen.

"Yes, Park." Booth replied with the proudest smile he had ever felt.

"Daddy, Can I have a little sister?" Parker asked.

"We will have to see about that." Booth said nervously and hugged Parker as Angela walked in with a camera in hand.

"Awwwww, Family picture!" Angela said with a squeal.

"Angela, Chill down. I just got Princess to go to sleep." Booth said quietly.

"Oh, sorry."

"Where's Bones?" Booth asked.

"She's...out." Angela replied

"Out? Out where?" Booth asked

"I don't know."

"You and Bones know more about this case then you both are letting on." Booth said becoming a bit angry.

"Fine she knows more than we both do, and all I really know is this hits very close to home for her and she care a lot about that baby. But you have to let her tell you. And have a little patience." Angela said.

"Ok."

"One more thing, have you had dreams, or any flashbacks since the last case before Bren went on her trip?"

"I have had a few dreams about me and Bones having sex against a wall." Booth admitted. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Oh, nothing." Angela went to get a drink of water. _It has more than you know to do with it_.

While Angela was out, Booth thought about his dream that he keep have night after night.

___He began kissing her hard and full of hunger. He pushed her backwards until she was against a wall. She had her hands in his hair, his reaching for the hem of shirt. She then reached the shirt and pushed it over her head. Then they started kissing again. He kissed her chin to her neck with wet tongue kisses. She quickly undid her bra, while he kiss and licked each one. Then when they were completely naked, he kissed and nibbled his way down. Her ecstasy was the most powerful so had ever experienced before. as she rode it out, his own ecstasy took over. As he experienced his own ecstasy he yelled out. "Oh...Bones...I love you." _

Angela then tried to call Brennan to tell her about Booth's dream, but it went straight to voice-mail. Then Angela went back into her office to see where Brennan's phone was. She typed Brennan's number on the screen, and the computer said Brennan's phone was just outside the lab.

"Well that can't be right." Angela said out load.

"What can't be right?" Booth asked.

"Uh...the computer said Bren's phone is just outside the lab, but she was supposed to be on a plane by now." Angela said.

"Why? What plane?" Booth asked.

"She wanted to go back to Kentucky" Angela said.

"So she went along?" Booth said.

"Yes" Booth then called Hacker for a plane ticket. But the next flight was in sixteen hours. So all they had to do was wait.

About eight hours later, Booth gets a call from an unregistered cell phone.

"If you want to see Dr. Brennan alive, you will have one hundred million dollars in small unmarked bills in a gym bag to the address you will receive later." The voice said.

_To Be Continued..._

Author's Note: Really sorry about the long wait. I took a well needed break, in between help moving my parents to Georgia & me slowly moving to Ohio, while cleaning my home & going to college & working a full-time job.

Next Chapter: Brennan's adventure and kidnapping.

Want to know when I upload & when I'm writing a new chapter? Follow me on Twitter: Coffee_Bean2009 or links on the profile. Got questions, comments on the story or maybe your ideas? Review. Remember everyone can review. I have noticed not many unregistered reader review. If you have a few seconds to spare, please review.

Anyway... How does everyone like the new season & Hannah? I will be writing a one-shot in the next few days evolving Hannah. I do believe that Booth may love Hannah, but he's not in love with Hannah.


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own the cute little baby Princess and the plot, nothing else.

Author's Notes: Mild violence and language. This is a Brennan-centered chapter.

Chapter 14

"Hello, it's nice to see your awake Dr. Brennan, the voice said walking over to where Brennan was siting.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Brennan asked.

"I'm just a man wanting what is rightfully mine." the voice said but yelled the last words.

"And what is that?"

"You and our child, where is she by the way?"

"She's not yours, and I don't know where she is at" Brennan said trying not to cry or show weakness.

"So you have been sleeping around, you whore?" He asked then slapped Brennan across her face.

"So does he know?" He asked with another slap, than a hard punch to her ribs.

"Does who know?" Brennan could now taste her own blood in her mouth and the pain from her

"Your partner, of course. Who else would you break up with me for?"

"I broke off our relationship as a result of my pregnancy."

"Well you have to agree that you are a cheating whore."

"No, I'm not a whore but I did cheated."

"Yeah, all you are is a fucking cheating heartless bitch."He said and once again hit Brennan in her ribs.

Then shot a syringe full of liquid into her veins. "Good night, honey."

Meanwhile in the lab, Booth is pacing back and forth in Angela's office trying to come up with a plan to get Brennan back.

"Hey Booth, I think I have something." Angela said showing him the surveillance tape outside the lab. "See here is where Brennan and her attacker fought and there goes the phone."

"Whoa, right there. Rewind in slow motion." Booth said pointing to a license plate. He then called his boss and had a BOLO for the license plate number but the car was a stolen from a used car dealer that had no cameras.

Now all the team had to do was sit and wait for the phone call. Which they waited and waited, nine hours had pasted before they received the call.

Booth put the call on speaker phone. "Have the money and her child present in the alley of Park St. If your not there and alone at midnight tomorrow Dr. Brennan dies."

_To Be Continued..._

Author's Note: Next chapter will be up Monday(Tomorrow). So please review.


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: The little baby and the plot is mine, nothing else.

Author's Notes: As promised chapter 15, a little later than I would have like it to be.

Chapter 15

"Please tell me we have something." Booth stormed into Angela's office.

"We only have the Baldwin bodies." Cam replied as Booth's phone rung.

"Booth. Yes OK I understand."

"Ok well the Andrews PD called to inform the FBI that the Baldwin home burnt to the ground nine hours ago. They found an unburned safe, its on its way" Booth said.

"So how are we going to find Bren's daughter?" Angela asked.

"Wow, Dr. B has a kid?" Hodgins asked.

"Yeah and who is the father?" Cam asked.

"Ok, well I got an appointment to see Sweets. Call if you find something." Booth said walking out the door.

"Ang, do you still have that copy of the baby's ex-ray?" Cam asked

"It's in Bren's office. I'll go get it." Angela, then leaved.

"Hodgins, you watch the baby until Ang gets back, I have got flesh to analyze." Cam too leaved the office.

"Hey, Hodgins look at this. I found this envelope on Bren's desk." Angela handed Hodgins the opened envelope. It read:

_Dear Tempe,_

_ Your daughter is safe, we will keep her safe for as long as we can. Sooner of later, HE will find out, and kill her. As of today, she is untraceable, but HE will notice she is not with you. Someday I hope to see you and to meet the wonderful man you told us about which is her father. I do hope you are safe and well. _

_Amanda_

"Who is HE?"Hodgins asked.

"I think we had better call Booth." Angela said.

"Hey, Booth." Angela said into the phone.

"Yes, Ang you have something?" Booth asked.

"I believe the guy who has been was threatening Bren's daughter."

"Ok, Sweets said he is someone who knows Bones well. And was tailing her on vacation." Booth replied.

"They is something else you should know." Angela said.

_To be continued..._

Author's Note: Sorry about the length, I just thought it would be best if I left it here. Next chapter will be up on Wednesday(Tomorrow).


	17. Another Author's Note

Another Author's Note:

Nope, this is not a new chapter. I know its been awhile, sorry my life is not getting any easier. And to top it off I had a major case of writer's block. I think it started with Hannah being on the show, and seeing BAH(Booth And Hannah) in bed together. So I need help. I need your ideas, and thoughts, since they are only three chapters left. Do you think the Little Princess's real last name should be Brennan, Brennan-Booth, or Booth? Please left a review on this chapter or PM.


End file.
